The present invention relates to a photographic film package, and more particularly to a photographic film package in which a photographic film cartridge, a taking lens and an exposure device, with their associated elements, are incorporated in a light-tight film casing as an integral whole.
It has heretofore been customary to take pictures by using a camera and a film which are separately sold. Often, however, amateur photographers do not have their camera with them when they want to take pictures. It would not be feasible to buy a new camera every time this happens, for although films are readily available and are not very expensive, cameras are relatively expensive and are intended to be used for a long time.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lensfitted photographic film package provided with simple exposure means which can be sold at a low cost comparable to a conventional film and which is available wherever ordinary photographic films are sold and which, after the exposure of all frames of the film, is forwarded to a photo shop in its entirety as easily as conventional films
One such lens-fitted photographic film package on the market has an internal plastic film casing with a film cartridge, a taking lens, a viewfinder, a shutter, a film advancing mechanism, and their associated elements incorporated therein, and an external paper or cardboard film casing tightly enclosing the plastic film casing The provision of the external film casing makes it unnecessary to decorate the outer surface of the internal film casing, resulting in a lens-fitted photographic film package of low cost.
The lens-fitted photographic film packages already commercially available have a viewfinder which is formed by providing a hole through the internal plastic film casing. For forming the viewfinder hole in the internal plastic film casing, a complicated configuration of metal mold is necessary and the lens-fitted photographic film package tends to be large in size.